Draco Malfoy : une liaison dangereuse
by Chrisanki
Summary: Fiction abandonnée. Quand Draco Malfoy arrive dans son nouveau lycée, il ne pensait pas y trouver de telles personnes. Et Harry et tout les autres n'auraient jamais imaginé à quel point un simple "nouveau" pourrait bousculer leur vie.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Si ce n'est pas la première fois que je me risque à écrire, c'est ma première fanfiction. Je pourrais vous demander d'être indulgents, mais à la limite, tout le monde sait que les**

**critiques négatives sont bien plus enrichissante que les positives. Mais on va arrêter les digressions marc-leviennes.**

**C'est une fiction de type UA ; par conséquent, pas de magie, pas de Poudlard mais un simple lycée. Je sais que le concept ne plaît pas à tout le monde, et que du fait que seuls les**

**personnages soient gardés, leur rôle doit être encore plus fidèle au livre, mais je pense pouvoir m'en acquitter. Ceci dit, je prends quand même des libertés dans le fait qu'une des**

**intrigues principales soit un HP/DM......**

**Enfin bref, ceci est le prologue, j'avais pensé commencer autrement, car je n'aime pas trop les scènes d'introduction pures, mais je me dit que j'aurais tout mon temps après ça.**

**Bon, il est temps de me taire, je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! (Et, non, je ne me jette pas des fleurs, je l'espère sincèrement)**

**Pour ce qui est du marquage "M", des scènes exlicites sont prévues. Mais comme je tiens à garder un minimum de vraisemblance, il faudra attendre un peu :)**

* * *

Merde, merde, merde ! Elle est où cette foutue salle ?

E103, E104, E105. Les noms de salles étaient vraiment compliqués à comprendre dans ce bahut !

Escalier tournant, toilettes, nouveau couloir.

Cette fois-ci, les noms se rapprochaient plus de la salle que je cherchais.

F202, F209, F203, F208.…..et comme une victoire : F206 !

Je remis les cheveux en place et essuyai la sueur sur mon front. Je n'allais pas en plus risquer de faire mauvaise impression.

Je frappai à la porte, et entrai.

Trente-quatre regards se tournèrent vers moi et me fixèrent, mais ce n'est qu'après un temps interminable que le professeur nota ma présence.

« C'est en cela que l'anarchisme et le marxisme se…..oui ? C'est à quel sujet ? »

Je tentai de prendre ma voix assurée habituelle, mais ce n'était pas aussi facile dans un environnement nouveau que dans mon ancien lycée.

« Je….Je suis le nouvel élève qui devait arriver aujourd'hui, je sais je suis en retard et j'en suis désolé mais….

- Oui, oui je vois, assied-toi, alors »

Je me détendis, pour l'instant les choses se calmaient.

« Donc ton nom est bien Malfoy ? Draco Malfoy ? »

J'estimai au quart de la classe la proportion des élèves à ricaner en entendant son prénom. Imbéciles. Dans mon ancien lycée j'avais finalement réussi à me débarrasser de toutes les mauvaises blagues possibles sur mon nom, mais il fallait tout recommencer à zéro….

En attendant, j'acquiesçais.

Les salles de classe pouvant contenir trente-cinq élèves, je n'avais guère le choix dans une classe de trente-quatre. Je repérai donc la dernière place libre, au fond de la salle; rangée de droite, place de gauche, nous vous souhaitons un agréable voyage. Je m'avançai et m'assis, sortit une feuille mais jetai tout de même un regard à la personne qui aurait la plaisir de partager ma compagnie et…..tout le plaisir fut pour moi.

C'était une jeune fille absolument magnifique. Ses cheveux ondulés, d'une couleur parfaite entre le doré et le châtain clair, cascadaient si joliment dans son dos qu'on se serait cru dans une pub pour l'Oréal. Sa peau légèrement mate lui dessinait des traits fins, délicats, comme les peintures de la Renaissance, avec un rien de force en plus. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la feuille qu'elle noircissait férocement, de flots d'encre en coup d'effaceur, avec une rageuse efficacité qui me surpris. Le genre de fille à être sûre d'elle et à ne pas aimer être dérangée pendant le cours, c'est pourquoi je n'essayai pas d'engager la conversation avec cette intello.

Au lieu de ça, je sortis une feuille et, doucement, commençai à songer sans se presser au fait que peut-être, il pourrait éventuellement être envisageable d'avoir l'ombre d'une pensée de prendre le cours. Oui mais non. Je levai les yeux vers la fenêtre, en notant simplement deux trois mots du cours quand l'envie m'en prenait. Je crus alors entendre un bruissement . En posant les yeux sur ma feuille, j'y vis un bout de papier plié en huit, que je dépliai rapidement.

« Alors comme ça c'est toi le nouveau ? ^_^ J'plaisante, on nous a dit que tu étais en L, donc tu peut être sûr que tout les L te souhaitent la bienvenue :D Et sinon ? Le Lycée ? T'arrives à t'y retrouver ? »

Eh bien….je l'avais peut-être jugée un peu vite. Je répondis vite fait.

« Ca va, je suis un peu perdu au niveau des salles, mais je crois commencer à comprendre. Pour ce qui concerne la L….je croyais que c'était une classe mixte ? »

« Oui, c'est une classe mixte, mais il n'y a que pendant les cours d'Histoire Géo et ceux de sport que toute la classe est réunie…..pour les autres cours, nous sommes 8, enfin 9 avec toi J »

« Ah ok…..et qui sont les autres ? Que je puisse commencer à mémoriser^^ »

« Alors, à ta droite tu as Isabelle, Helena et Charles, devant il y a Harry et Ron, et deux rang plus loin il y a Luna et . Je crois que c'est tout. Oui, c'est tout, il y en a bien huit avec moi, plus toi ! »

Je me retournai deux trois fois pour tenter de cerner tout le monde. Malheureusement, la plupart étaient de dos. Pas grave, j'aurai le temps de les détailler plus tard.

« Et pour les profs ? Ca donne quoi ? »

« …..J'vais te laisser découvrir J »

Mmmm…..inquiétant. Mais si les cours se passaient tous comme ça, Ca devrait le faire.

Je n'entendais même plus la voix du professeur, et lorsque la cloche sonna, ma feuille était toujours blanche. Il était à présent midi et les élèves commencèrent à se diriger vers le réfectoire. Je commençaià les suivre, en priant pour que l'improvisation paye . Mais c'est à ce moment que la voix de ma jolie voisine de cours se fit entendre.

« Hey euh Draco ? Tu manges où ce midi ?

« Heu, au self je suppose »

- Et tu as déjà quelque un avec qui manger ? S'enquit-elle.

- Je suppose que non.

Hermione sourit.

« Mange avec nous si tu veux, on est un nombre impair donc tu es sûr d'avoir une place »

Je lui fit un magnifique sourire. Être intégré aussi vite, en seulement deux heures, tout le monde n'en était pas capable. Bon, je venais peut-être de m'intégrer dans le groupe des loosers du lycée, mais j'aurai le temps de rectifier le tir si je m'y prend assez vite.. Hermione, un peu intimidée par mon sourire façon freedent me demanda de l'attendre, elle allait chercher les autres.

Je m'adossais au mur du couloir, regardant les gens passer. Plus vite je prendrais mes marques, et mieux ça vaudra.

Le groupe sortit de la classe, et j'eus, chose rare, du mal à garder mon sang-froid. Ils étaient tous, sans exceptions, beaux comme des dieux.

Hermione marchait à droite, à coté d'une fille aux cheveux blonds dorés très longs, au visage fin et gracieux. Elle était habillée d'une robe corsetée et aux manche bouffantes ; assez bizarre, mais qui soulignait sa silhouette parfaite.

A la gauche de cette fille se tenait un garçon grand, voire très grand. Sa peau était blanche, ses cheveux roux et il avait quelques taches de rousseur. Il portait un pull en laine assez serré pour révéler aux yeux du monde son torse taillé en V qui remplissait le pull sans aucun problème. Je ne comprenais plus rien....les adolescent sont censés être boutonneux, avec les cheveux sales et d'un goût vestimentaire douteux.....apparemment, il y avait ici des exceptions. Je commençais à me sentir seul dans ce domaine, ceci dit.

Le dernier de la file me fila droit au cœur. Rarement j'avais été mentalement ébranlé par la simple vision d'un garçon, ou même d'une fille. J'en avais vu, des beautés, et à vrai dire je pensais être blasé. Pourtant, en le voyant, je reconsidérai tout les corps, tout les visages que j'avais pu voir et caresser. De taille moyenne, il avait d'épais cheveux bruns et la peau légèrement bronzée, qui contrastaient avec ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient verts foncé, vert puissant, comme on en voit peu. Je pourrais continuer à vous décrire chaque partie de son corps qui s'offrait à mes yeux, mais cela n'aurait que peu d'intérêt ; retenez qu'il était l'image la plus humaine que j'aie jamais vu de la perfection.

Mais ce n'était pas uniquement physique. Il dégageait une certaine.....comment dire. Une certaine naïveté, oui, une certaine candeur. Je n'imaginai pas que cette impression de pureté apparaisse sur un visage aussi beau. C'était comme si il ignorait totalement ce qu'il exprimait.

Quand quelque jour plus tard j'appris qu'il avait une réputation de tombeur, je ne parvint pas à m'en convaincre. Puis je compris que s'il était un Don Juan, il avait réussi l'exploit de conserver son innocence. Jamais il n'avait eu à souffrir, ni à faire souffrir. Une énigme, un véritable paradoxe.

Quand je pris conscience du fait que je m'étais intérieurement extasié sur sa beauté, je me repris. Je n'allais pas me laisser impressionner par si peu ! Allez, « self-contrôle ».

J'appris petit à petit leur noms. La jolie jeune fille aux cheveux blonds s'appelait Luna, le grand roux était surnommé Ron par ses amis, mais son vrai nom était Ronald. En y repensant, j'étais sûr que personne ne trouverait à redire au sujet de mon prénom, entre une Hermione, un Ronald et une Luna...... Enfin, le garçon brun aux yeux s'appelait Harry. Ha-rry. *Claque mentale* On a dit « Self-contrôle ».

Pendant le repas, j'en apprit un peu plus sur eux. Ils étaient tous en section littéraire, comme moi, ce qui signifiait que j'allai les côtoyer tout le temps…..bon programme. En L, nous étions donc au total huit élèves, ce qui explique que l'on nous ai rattaché à une classe de ES pour certains cours. Je pose quelque questions sur les trois élèves restant et on me rassure : ils sont très sympa mais ne mangent que rarement au lycée. Il y avait en plus de nous Charles, Helena, et Isabelle.

La classe semblait….hétéroclite, mais sympathique. En plus, à huit, les choses se devaient de bien aller, surtout dans une classe qui avait l'air peuplée d'aussi belles créatures…..

* * *

En arrivant au lycée le jour suivant, je m'y retrouvai un peu mieux déjà….Mon père qui avait fréquenté ce lycée un an m'avait retrouvé un ou deux plans, mais ça n'aidait que moyennement. Heureusement, je trouvai le groupe de L devant la grille sans problème. Peu à l'aise, je m'avançais cependant et tout le monde me sourit autant que son état matinal le lui permet. Il y en avais un que je ne connaissais pas. On me le présenta comme Charles. Et bien, mignon le Charles, je m'en ferais bien mon quatre-heure.

La conversation s'orientait autour des quelques devoirs dont je n'avais pas été mis au courant, mais cela me permit de savoir ce que l'on travaillait. Puis l'on en vint à se tourner vers moi, quand Luna me demanda :

« Et donc, tu étais dans quel lycée avant ?

- A St-Joseph, maugréai-je, tant les souvenirs de mon ancien lycée sont plaisants….

- Oulà, tu passe de St Joseph à Gaspard-de-Péluse ? Dépaysement non ?

St-Joseph était un lycée privé où allaient toute la bourgeoisie de la ville et des environs, alors que Péluse était situé au beau milieu d'un quartier, disons « sensible », d'où l'étonnement de Luna. Ceci dit, Luna semblait s'étonner de beaucoup de choses, sans toutefois jamais franchir la limite de la niaiserie.

- Oui, reconnus-je, mais mon père a longtemps insisté auprès de ma mère pour que je vienne ici, et elle a cédé cette année. Il m'a dit qu'il en avait marre que "j'évolue dans un monde rose et bleu où tout le monde m'obéit" . Moi au pire je m'en fous, ça va pas changer énormément ma scolarité.

Ouh ! Le vilain mensonge que je me permettais.....mais quel besoin avaient-ils de savoir la raison de mon renvoi de mon ancie lycée ?

Luna approuva de la tête, tandis que Ron me demandai :

- Qu'est-ce que ton père t'a raconté sur ce lycée ?

- Pas assez pour que je me méfie, ris-je, il m'a seulement dit de faire attention à la prof de latin, Mme Trelawney, qui était assez…..spéciale.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard, puis ce fut au tour de Charles de parler :

« A vrai dire, elle est complètement allumée, mais ça va, rien qui dépasse de sa matière. En plus elle est sympa avec les Terminale L ; enfin je devrais dire avec Harry et moi, vu qu'il n'y a que nous, de la classe.

-Non, j'ai pris l'option, dis-je.

- Cool, les effectifs grimpent, rit-il. »

Si j'avais bien compris j'allais passer 3h par semaine presque seul à seul avec Harry. J'espérais que le latin fût intéressant cette année, car mon attention allais de toute façon avoir des sujets d'étude bien plus intéressants.

"Et pour les autres professeurs ça donne quoi ? continuai-je

- Alors, commença Luna en cherchant dans ses affaires. Pour la Philo, le prof s'appelle Lupin, il est vachement sympa mais il est un peu spécial. Le prof d'histoire s'appelle Binns et bon, dans le genre somnifère, c'est un champion ! En anglais la prof s'appelle......Chourave, bon, elle est gentille, mais elle a un peu l'air de planer. Pour la Géo et l'ECJS, c'est Mme Sinistra ; elle a un nom bizarre mais c'est pas sa faute......la vieille McGonagall en Littérature ; tant qu'on se tient à carreau, ça passe mais bon, ça reste une prof à l'ancienne. Ohlà, tu verrais Hagrid, le prof de sport, lui aussi c'est tout un personnage......ah oui, et enfin, en espagnol, c'est Rogue. Celui-là.....pfff, à te dégoûter de la langue de Cervan......OH regardez ! Un écureuil ! Vous saviez que y'a beaucoup de légendes sur les écureuils ?

Et Luna trottina gaiement vers l'arbre ou était parti le rongeur. Là, pour le coup, j'eu du mal à comprendre, mais apparement, c'était normal chez elle.

Mon attention fut détournée à mon tour par l'arrivée dans le cercle de celles que je reconnus comme Isabelle et Helena, et qui confirmèrent mon impression : la totalité de la classe était peuplée de beautés plus délicieuses les unes que les autres.  
Helena était mince, gracile, à la peau blanche et à la chevelure de corbeau ; son corps quoique frêle était magnifiquement proportionné, du genre à vous donner des idées peu catholiques. Mais Isabelle n'était pas en reste : d'un teint aussi clair que son amie, son chevelure était d'un roux flamboyant, à la limite du surnaturel, ses yeux étaient verts très clair, ce qui lui donnait l'air des pseudo-divinités Celtiques que l'on pouvait voir dans les séries américaines. En un mot : alléchantes.

La sonnerie retentit. Les cours commençaient, l'année commençait pour moi. J'allai commencer à m'amuser, et vu la matière première que j'avais à ma disposition, l'année promettait d'être riche.

Sainte Merteuil, patronne des intrigues et des trahisons, bénissez-moi !

* * *

**Personnellement, j'espère que vous saurez passer outre ce Prologue un peu maladroit :)**


	2. Chapitre 1

(Point de Vue : Harry)

« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je suis censé penser. Ce nouveau, ce Draco....il me trouble. Pas comme les autres filles, ou les autres mecs avec qui j'ai pu être. Eux, j'étais attiré par eux par leur beauté, leur charme ou leur personnalité......pour Draco c'est différent. Au delà de sa beauté sculpturale, il y a autre chose. Comme une sorte de.....de magnétisme, qui m'attirerais vers lui comme un papillon vers une flamme. C'est justement ce point qui m'inquiète ; si je ne suis pas capable d'exprimer ce sentiment, je dois m'en méfier. Je ne saurais pas expliquer ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux....même quand il sourit, ils sont glacés. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le vertige quand je pose mes yeux sur lui.

Tout en lui m'inspire le danger, la crainte, la répulsion. Et pourtant je le désire. Je le désire comme jamais je n'ai désiré. C'est un malaise à se frapper la tête contre les murs, et un délice qui donne envie de s'y abandonner. Jamais ô grand jamais e n'ai été à ce point renversé par qui que ce soit.

J'ai peur de lui, car je ne sais pas pourquoi j'en ai peur. C'est une répulsion qui s'ignore et qui ne cherche qu'à se comprendre. Le simple fait d'y penser me rend malade. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé faire..... »

C'est avec ces pensées en tête que je m'endormis. Quand je m'éveillai, rien n'avait changé. J'étais toujours torturé par la pensée de son visage. Se calmer. Respirer. Oublier.

Ca allait mieux. Le problème de mes matins, c'est qu'ils sont devenus tellement répétitifs que je n'ai même plus besoin de penser à ce que je fais. Du coup, rien ne put m'empêcher de penser à Draco. Je me dépêchai de prendre mon bus, dans lequel je comptais bien m'assoupir, pour avoir ne serait-ce que quinze minutes de repos. Bercé par les tremblements du moteur, mes yeux se fermèrent et enfin, le vide put se faire en moi.

Quand je les rouvris, le bus approchai du lycée, et bien qu'aller en cours signifiât « LE » voir, la somme d'inutilités qu'on nous y enseignait ferait au moins office de distraction.

Devant la grille, je retrouvai les autres. Un simple coup d'œil à Ron et à Hermione me fit comprendre qu'ils venaient de se disputer. Je proposai d'aller devant la salle, il faisait froid. Montant les escaliers, mon coeur battait fort : et si Draco attendait lui aussi devant la salle ? Vu l'humeur des deux autres, Draco allait-il me parler ? Je n'en revenais pas d'être embarrassé rien qu'à cette idée.

Où était le Harry d'avant son arrivée ? Où était le Harry sûr de lui, qui riait aux dispute de ses deux amis ? Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Draco était arrivé en fin de semaine dernière, et en si peu de temps il m'avait volé ma liberté. En a peine quelques jours, il avait volé au monde ses couleurs, son goût et son éclat. Quel humain pouvait faire ça ? Aucun, du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Était-il un démon ? Un vampire ? Le vampire semblait la meilleure comparaison. Le vampire inspire à la fois la peur et l'envie, le dégoût et le désir. C'est l'ultime représentant de l'horreur et de la luxure.

J'en avais mal au ventre. Mais celui-ci se calma quand je vis que le couloir était vide. Un répit, enfin. Je m'assis sur le carrelage, Ron à mes côtés tandis qu'Hermione s'adossait au radiateur d'en face. Je mis mes états d'âme de coté pour un moment, et leur demandai :

« Alors, c'est quoi le problème ?

Ils n'attendaient que ça.

« J'ai juste fait une blague innocente à propos du devoir qu'Hermione m'a prêté hier, et Mademoiselle-la-susceptible a commencé à s'énerver toute seule ! Clama Ron.

Ecoute, Ron, si tu n'es pas content des devoirs que je me tue à te préparer, moi je m'en fiche, répliqua Hermione de sa voix la plus hautaine, ça me fera du travail en moins, mais ne m'oblige pas à subir tes sarcasmes avant même que les cours aient commencé !

- Mais un peu d'humour, ma grande, ça ne fait jamais de mal !

-Quand je passe près d'une demi-heure de plus à veiller pour sauver ton dossier scolaire, si, c'est un peu lourd !"

Blah, blah, blah......Je vous passe la suite, mais ils continuèrent encore un peu, puis se calmèrent enfin. La routine, quoi.

Les autres commencèrent à arriver, mais toujours pas de trace de Malfoy. Je discutai un peu avec Isabelle et Helena, en les rassurant sur l'exposé qu'elles avaient à faire en philo. Tout allait bien se passer, leur assurai-je. Et j'en rajoutai un peu, en leur disant que même si leur exposé était mauvais, leurs charmes les sauveraient d'une mauvaise note.

En les voyant rire, j'eus l'impression de renouer quelque peu avec celui que je n'étais plus.

La sonnerie retentit, et le calme relatif dont nous avions profité disparut. Les autres élèves, dont l'âge semblait varier de douze à trente-deux ans, commencèrent à affluer, et le couloir devint vite une marée humaine.

Et pourtant, nulle trace de Draco. Le professeur Lupin arriva, l'air encore plus fatigué que d'habitude, et leur ouvrit la porte.

« Excusez-moi, leur annonça-t-il, j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit qui aurait failli m'empêcher de tenir le cours. Cependant, puisqu'aujourd'hui c'est le jour de l'exposé, et que dans l'idéal je ne suis pas censé intervenir, nous y voilà. »

Il commença à faire l'appel : Bosquier, Granger, Lovegood, Menorca.....Malfoy ?

Malfoy était absent. Mais étant nouveau, le professeur supposa qu'il s'était perdu dans les couloirs, et demanda donc à quelqu'un d'aller le chercher. Je priai, mais non, apparemment c'était le rôle du délégué que j'étais d'aller sauver les blonds perdus dans les couloirs pour les ramener aux prix de mille dangers jusqu'à la salle de philo. Je sortis en soupirant, et commenca à monter et descendre les escaliers en long en large en en travers. Ce n'est qu'un étage plus haut que je le trouvai, en train de parler avec un surveillant. Ils ne m'avaient pas vu, et je m'approchai d'eux sans faire trop de bruit.....Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, et avaient plutôt l'air de se dévisager, de se jauger l'un-l'autre. Quand ils tournèrent en même temps leurs visages vers moi, je me sentis chanceler. Je réussis pourtant à parler, d'un ton plus ou moins assuré :

« Ah, tu es là Draco ! Le prof de philo m'a envoyé te chercher.

- Ah, répondit-il simplement. Je me disais bien que j'avais du me tromper de salle..... »

Puis, se tournant vers le surveillant, il annonça :

« Bon, j'ai légèrement cours, là, si tu veux bien »

Le pion ne répondit pas , se contentant de hocher la tête. Celui-là ne parlait jamais beaucoup. En y repensant, avant que Malfoy n'arrive, c'était ce pion qui selon moi avait le regard le plus pénétrant et inquiétant que j'aie jamais rencontré. Les voir ensemble, surtout qu'ils semblaient se connaître, était particulièrement perturbant.

Je le raccompagnai à la salle, et m'apprêtai à entrer à mon tour, quand le surveillant m'appela de loin. Il nous avais suivi, entra dans la salle et s'adressa au prof de philo :

« Excusez-moi, Harry doit passer à la Vie Scolaire immédiatement »

A peine ce dernier eut-il le temps d'acquiescer, je me retrouvai dans le couloir, contre le mur, avec le surveillant qui me regardais étrangement.

« Que penses-tu de Draco, Harry ? Demanda-t-il brusquement.

Sa question me déstabilisa. Que répondre ? Un mensonge, bien sûr, mais lequel ?

« Eh ben.....il a l'air....plutôt sympa, hésitai-je, avant de me reprendre. Mais personne ne le connaît encore, il n'est là que depuis quelques jours. »

L'expression de mon vis-à-vis était étrange. Plus étrange encore furent les paroles qu'il prononça, et dont j'allais me souvenir longtemps après.

« Écoute, Harry. Ne me pose pas de questions, et surtout ne t'en pose pas à toi-même. Je ne te conseille pas de rester éloigné de Draco Malfoy, non, je te le demande. Si j'avais une quelconque autorité sur toi hors du système scolaire, je te l'ordonnerai, mais malheureusement je n'en ai pas. Cependant, ne l'approche pas, ne devient pas son ami, ne rigole même pas à ses blagues. Draco est une araignée, un aimant, un gouffre. Il s'immisce dans ta vie et la détruit peu à peu. Crois-moi, reste sur tes gardes, ne cède à rien qui vienne de lui. »

Je le regardai sans comprendre.

« Pourquoi me dites-vous tout ça ? Demandai-je

- Parce que j'ai vu tes yeux quand ils se sont posé sur lui. A la seconde ou il t'a regardé, tu as laissé échapper mille détails qui me font craindre le pire. Alors garde en tête ce que je t'ai dit. »

Sur le point de s'en aller, il ajouta :

« Au fait, tu es en série littéraire, non ? Alors je te laisse réfléchir : combien de malheurs la Présidente de Tourvel aurait-elle pu éviter en écoutant Mme de Volange ? »

Sur ces mots, il disparut.

J'étais abasourdi par ce que je venais d'entendre. Ce qu'il m'avais dit était réellement flippant. Même si tout son discours confirmai les impressions que j'avais eu de Draco, quelque chose ne collait pas. Comment ce simple surveillant, dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom, pouvait-il en savoir autant sur Draco ? D'où le connaissait-il ? Je n'y comprenais rien, si ce n'était que mes impressions étaient confirmées par la comparaison avec Tourvel et Volange : Draco était un séducteur pervers et sans aucune morale. Conclusion : Draco était le Diable.

Mais le Diable avait-il jamais été aussi beau ?


	3. Chapitre 2

(Point de vue : Harry)

(Papier échangé entre Harry et Ron)

_«Hey, qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient à la vie scolaire ? :s »_

_« Oh rien, juste un papier de retard que j'ai pas rendu »_

_« Ah ok. »_

_« Tu as parlé à Hermione ? »_

_« Pour dire quoi ? -_- »_

_« A ton avis ? »_

_« Oui, je sais, sans elle, mon année est foutue, mais j'peux me débrouiller sans elle ! Quoi, je sais travailler moi aussi ! »_

_« Mouais, j'parlais pas de ça.... »_

_« De quoi alors ? »_

Je ne prit pas la peine de répondre, j'en avais fait assez. Et puis je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Ron dut se contenter d'un regard appuyé.....qui n'eut pour réponse que son regard d'ahuri.

J'en aurais éclaté de rire si je n'avais pas la tête pleine d'idée contradictoires....

Il était là, les yeux dans le vague, deux tables plus loin. Mes pensée dérivèrent......

Lui, sous la lune, respirant la grâce, les rayons d'argent dans ses cheveux blancs.

Moi, derrière lui, n'osant pas bouger.

Lui, nageant dans un lac, la forme de son corps déformée par l'eau. Émergeant de la surface, l'oeil brillant, les cheveux trempés.

Lui, brûlant en enfer......

« Harry, tu pourrais nous rappeler les facultés de la conscience ?

- La réflexivité, le fait d'être cause d'elle-même, euh......

Evidemment que je pataugeai. Draco.

- Mouais, pas encore ça, quelqu'un peut l'aider ?"

Mais je m'en fous des facultés de la conscience.....il a une peau si blanche. Laissez-moi la toucher.

Les autres rappelèrent ce dont l'esprit humain était censé être capable, et qui me semblait interdit tant que Draco était là.....

Hermione me poussa un peu du bras pour m'inciter à écrire. Ce rappel à la raison finit de me redescendre du ciel cotonneux où je m'empêtrais. Il fallait que je me reprenne. La mise en

garde du pion m'interdisait d'approcher l'ange blond, le système scolaire dans son ensemble m'empêchait d'y penser.

Bande d'enfoirés.

* * *

(Point de vue Draco)

Blahblahblah.......y'en avait marre.

A la base j'aime bien la philo, mais là, on se fait chier. Allez, on applaudit tous en cœur Descartes le paranoïaque, Epictète et ses manières de Grand Schtroumpf et Freud le frustré sexuellement. Non mais sérieusement pour qui nous prennent-ils ? On est capables de se débrouiller dans la vie sans avoir à mémoriser l'intégralité du Manuel et des Méditations.

Allez, un peu d'ambiance quoi, je me fais chier moi. Sérieusement.

J'ai été rapide à cerner comment les autres géraient le cours : Charles et Luna écoutent, participent, blaguent, notent. Élèves normaux (élèves chiants). Hermione parle dès qu'elle peut, lève la main dès qu'une question est posée, note avidement, une folle quoi. Heureusement qu'elle est jolie sinon elle passerait vraiment pour une hystérique. Helena et Isabelle passent leur temps à écrire, à un tel point que je doute qu'elles écrivent le cours. Puis sinon, il reste Ron et son regard de benêt qui n'a pas l'air de comprendre grand-chose, et Harry.

Harry ne prend pas énormément de note, et passe son temps les yeux dans le vague, à penser à on ne sait pas quoi, mais ça a l'air de le passionner. Le manuel du parfait petit ange peut-être ? Tellement réservé, tellement doux.....tellement mignon.

Si vous saviez comme ça peut m'énerver de sentir qu'il m'attire aussi violemment ! Personne n'a jamais eu une telle emprise sur moi, et il n'était prévu nulle part que ça m'arriverait un jour. Pas question pour moi d'être enchaîné à qui que ce soit. Harry....enchaîné.....sans défense......STOP.

Putain, c'est pas croyable.  
J'en ai pourtant vu des bruns. Et des blonds. Et des blondes. Des rousses. Des jeunes. Des âgés. Des plates. Des androgynes. Des musclés. Des bimbos. Des bogoss. Des racailles. Des chaloufs. Des pétasses. Des émos. Des sérieux. Des délurées.

J'avais conquis des mannequins, j'avais réussi à mettre dans mon lit le dernier des homophobes, j'avais réduit à néant les défenses de ma jolie prof de chimie de seconde. Je m'en suis tapé qui avaient fait vœu d'abstinence. Et je vous épargne le reste, entre autres, je vous épargne Tom. Tout ça sans jamais perdre le contrôle.

Seulement voilà, j'étais confrontés à eux, à leur résistance puis à leurs sentiments. Pas cette fois-ci.

Finalement, je ferais tellement mieux de rester loin de lui. Ce n'est qu'une infatuation après tout. Plus qu'à attendre que ça passe. Voilà, rester zen. Respirer. L'oublier. Rester maître de soi. Allez Draco, tu ne le prendras que quand tu n'en auras plus envie. Ta réputation est en train de se faire, c'est le moment où il ne faut pas faiblir.

En parlant de réputation, il va falloir que je songe à prendre compagnon/compagne. De plus, ça pourra me servir d'ersatz pour faire passer mon.....inclination. Alors en ce moment il me faut quelqu'un de décoratif, histoire de marquer le coup. Ils le sont tous plus ou moins ici, après il faut voir au cas par cas :

Hermione ne m'amuse pas assez pour m'occuper longtemps.

Luna est trop classique, trop lisse, quoique merveilleusement belle, et puis, deux blonds ensembles ça le fait pas, ça a un coté secte.

Charles....Charles est passable, ça irait pour un plan cul mais beaucoup trop fade, sinon.

Quant à Ron.....bon, ça pourrait être Ron. M'a pas l'air très porté sur l'amour entre garçons, mais il est plus grands que moi, bon point pour lui.

Restent Isabelle et Helena......Isabelle est un rien plus réservée, mais son amie a l'air d'être un moulin à paroles....

Au pire, je sais comment mettre fin à une langue trop pendue : lui imposer la mienne. Oh et puis de quoi je m'embarrasse ? De toute façon, je n'ai qu'à attendre une semaine et ce sont eux qui viendront me voir, le cœur soulevé par des sentiments soi-disant profonds tous plus écœurant les uns que les autres ; je ferai mon choix à ce moment-là.

Mais ça me fait mal au cœur de me dire que si Harry est de ceux-là, je devrais le repousser.

* * *

(Papier échangé entre Luna et Charles)

_« Dis donc, t'as vu comment Harry a l'air rêveur ? Me demande à quoi il pense.... »_

_« Moi je sais à quoi il pense ! _Chand mera dil,

Chandni ho tum,

Chand se hai dur,

Chandni kahaan »*

_« T'es bête xD Non sérieusement, en plus il rit beaucoup moins que d'habitude, j'crois que y'a quelque chose »_

_« Que veux-tu qu'il y ai ? A part l'arrivée de Draco, il s'est rien passé de nouveau depuis quelques temps....... »_

_« Ouais bah peut-être que.....pendant longtemps on a cru que l'ornithorynque était une légende, la licorne aussi d'ailleurs. »_

_«Je suis pas sûr qu'un cheval avec une corne de narval plantée sur le front soit la meilleure métaphore pour ce cas-là, mais, j'avoue, ça serait marrant. »_

_« Yaoi !Yaoi !Yaoi ! »_

_« T'es bien une fille toi ; deux garçons se regardent et tout de suite..... »_

_« Si je l'écrivais, tu serais le premier à vouloir le lire »_

_« …....Bien sûr « _

_*_Paroles d'une chanson indienne, dont la traduction française ne donne pas une bonne idée, mais qui pourrait se traduire par « Mon coeur c'est la lune ; Toi tu es la lumière de la lune ; pourquoi la lumière de la lune ; en est-elle si loin ».

Charles taquine Luna, en disant implicitement que c'est à elle que Harry rêve, du fait de l'origine de son prénom.

**Je remercie tout ceux qui me lisent, reviewers ou pas - _même si j'aime ça, bien sûr 0:)_ - et........_zut, trouver quelque chose pour finir la phrase......._et c'est l'histoire de deux sous-marins qui mangent des chaises dans un arbre. Un chamois passe. Les sous-marins lui disent "Hey ! Viens manger des chaises avec nous !" et le chamois de répondre "J'peux pas, j'suis coiffeur !"**

**(Oui, je tenais à terminer ma phrase par une histoire drôle pourrie, mais ça, vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous en souvenir.)**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Merci pour vos reviews encourageantes :)**

**Je dois tout de même préciser que cette histoire ne suivra pas l'intrigue des Liaisons Dangereuses, il y a des fictions là-dessus mais j'ai plus d'imagination que ça. Ce livre constitue juste une de mes références, comme d'autres oeuvres qui seront évoquées au fil de l'histoire.**

**Ceci dit, bonne lecture !**

(Point de vue : Draco Malfoy)

_« Mon amour, je t'ai vu au beau milieu d'un rêve »_

Oui, ce rêve est très beau......

Des draps de soie, juste deux corps.

Laisse-moi poser mes mains sur toi......

Le réveil sonna, ce qui me donna un des plus grands sentiments de frustration que j'aie jamais ressenti à ce jour. Il était si près.....sa peau avait l'air si douce, il était s bien dessiné, sa bouche entrouverte, les lèvres brillantes, les yeux doux et en même temps si torturés.....Si je peux éviter de donner trop de détails, sachez que ce rêve m'avait bien _mis en situation_, mais s'était arrêté trop tôt m'_en sortir_. La haine. La haine, c'est tout. Et le pire c'était que comme lorsqu'après un cauchemar on continue d'avoir des peurs irraisonnées, après un rêve.....de ce genre on est encore.....ému, dirais-je.

Oh et puis zut hein ; mon Harry onirique m'avait fait bander, et j'en étais encore tout retourné, même après.....après avoir réglé le problème moi-même. Je me demande si je devrais utiliser les mots consacrés pour parler de ça, ou si je choquerais. Au pire, je dois reconnaître que je m'en fous.

Résultat, je me levai avec dix bonnes minutes de retard, ce qui ajouté au fait que je pensais à ce à quoi je m'étais interdit de penser, me faisait démarrer la journée d'une bien mauvaise manière.

Croiser un être humain dans cet état l'aurait encore aggravé, coup de chance, j'étais le premier levé. Je me préparai tranquillement, et cette fois si je ne vous décris pas tout en détail, ce n'est pas pour ne pas heurter votre sensibilité, c'est pour ne pas ennuyer votre intellect. Je ne sais pas comment je peux penser à des choses comme ça si tôt le matin.

Les débuts de journée commençaient à se refroidir ; tant mieux, le froid rend les gens plus beaux, tout comme le chaud. C'est la tiédeur du printemps et l'humidité de l'automne qui sont désagréables. De toute manière, j'aime l'hiver et la peau blanche qu'il me donne. Quand on est blond très clair, être bronzé donne un coté un peu artificiel, passons.

Sur le chemin je retrouve par hasard Isabelle et Helena......tiens, je devais me rappeler de quelque chose à son propos.....ah oui ! Je l'ai choisie hier soir pour être mon petit jouet. Pardon, « petite amie ». La différence est minime, selon moi, mais paraît-il des gens font la distinction et se voilent la face.

Je pense les avoir séduites assez rapidement ; au sens social du terme bien sûr, je n'en suis pas encore là. J'adresse quand même de petites piques à Helena pour voir comment elle réagit.....elle a l'air gentiment coopérative ; je suis peut-être rendu plus loin que je ne l'avais pensé au départ.

Le fait de se retrouver tout les matins devant la grille semble être une habitude ; c'est important de noter tout les rituels qu'il peut y avoir dans cette classe, je dois faire oublier que je suis arrivé après coup. Charles et Luna sont en train de chantonner une chanson parfaitement niaise; je vous cite les paroles d'un haut niveau : _« Nous ferons ce qui est interdit  
Nous irons ensemble à la buvette,  
Nous fumerons la pipe en cachette,  
Nous nous gaverons de pâtisseries,  
Mais qu'allons nous faire de tous ces plaisirs ?  
Il y en a tant sur terre »*_

Mon dieu, on dirait du Priscilla ! C'est pas l'envie qui me bourrer la gueule avec Luna ou de « fumer la pipe » avec Charles, mais c'est d'une mièvrerie à vomir. Une question s'imposait :

« Ils sont toujours comme ça ? Demandai-je tout bas à Isabelle.

- Là ils sont en forme, la plupart du temps ils racontent des trucs qu'ils sont seuls à comprendre, répondit-elle en souriant, je connais et Luna et Charles assez bien, voire très bien, assez pour savoir que ce sont vraiment des gens super mais.....quand ils sont ensemble, c'est pas la peine.

La cloche sonna, et le soupir général s'éleva. Ca allait être mon premier cours d'espagnol, et je n'avais pas entendu que des bonnes choses sur le professeur, mais je ne m'en faisais pas. Horreur, nous suivions le cours avec une classe de S. Attention, il y a de bonnes classes de S, mais là, c'était vraiment la pire. Une rangée interminable de cas sociaux s'étendait devant mes yeux, rattrapés cependant par quelques élèves au physique passable, plus un ou deux canons, conformément à la loi des probabilités.

Quand le professeur entra, comment dire. Tout mes clichés sur l'Espagne se trouvèrent balayés, avant de me rappeler que le prof était français et n'avait peut-être jamais mis les pieds en terre Hispanophone. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était qu'il ne se donnait guère la peine de s'adapter à la culture. Personnellement, j'avais en tête le cliché d'espagnols bronzés, cheveux toujours courts allez savoir pourquoi, des gens vifs, au sang chaud et aux couleurs vives. Mais le professeur Rogue, avec ses vêtements noirs, ses cheveux longs et -autant que j'en puisse juger- crades, et son teint blafard et maladif......le type même du prof de science aux allures de sadique qui effraie les secondes à leur arrivé au lycée.

« Buenos Dias »

Ça c'était du Buenos Dias dynamique. Mais plus désespérant encore fut celui que la classe répondit.

On me demanda de me présenter, ce que je fis en tentant de paraître assuré. Cela sembla plaire à mon interlocuteur aussi aimable et engageant qu'une porte de prison, et il me sembla qu'il notait une bonne apréciation. J'étais trop fort.

« Bon, et bien peut-être que Draco saura remonter le pitoyable niveau de la terminale L ; j'espère que vous saurez l'en remercier. Je rends les devoirs de ceux qui se sont donnés la peine de les faire sérieusement. Autrement dit, tout le monde sauf nos amis Laurel et Hardy »

Je me retournai pour savoir à qui cette blague complètement pourrie était destinée. Apparemment c'était Harry et Ron qui étaient visés ; un air de défi dans les yeux, ils étaient loin d'avoir l'air désolé.

_(Plus tard, au CDI, toujours point de vue Draco)_

« L'espagnol c'est pourtant pas difficile, déclarai-je à Hermione.

- Ron n'y met aucune bonne volonté, déclara-t-elle sans même lever les yeux des Pensées de Pascal, il n'aime pas ça et considère le professeur comme un raté qui passe toute sa frustration sur les élèves. En revanche Harry, ajouta-t-elle avec un soupir, Harry est un véritable bouc émissaire pour Rogue. C'est toujours à lui qu'il fait les commentaires les plus vexants, c'est toujours lui qui voit son devoir se perdre dans la nature, et recevoir un zéro. Tout le monde sait que c'est une situation injuste, mais Rogue a toujours réussi à s'en sortir.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Oh, y'a pas mal de rumeurs là-dessus, poursuivit-elle, la plupart des gens disent que le prof et le père de Harry ne peuvent pas se voir en photo ; mais c'est peu probable, personne ne peut être assez rancunier pour ça. D'autres disent que Harry a été odieux l'année dernière, et que Rogue s'est promis de lui en faire baver, enfin bref, des trucs stupides."

Elle se replongea dans son livre, mettant fin à la discussion.

C'était lourd sa manière de faire comprendre aux autres qu'elle avait mieux à faire. Je me détournai et parcourut les allées du CDI au hasard. Au rayon théâtre il n'y avait rien que je n'aie déjà lu, Huis Clos, les Mouches, le Mariage de Figaro, Phèdre, Andromaque, que des classiques et rien qui sortît de l'ordinaire. Les sections poésie et d'histoire des arts ne m'intéressaient guère, et le reste des allées ne concernaient que des livres scientifiques, dont seule une infime partie était vouée à la psychologie. C'est donc parmi les roman que je cherchai mon bonheur. J'hésitai entre un livre de Moravia et l'unique ouvrage de Choderlos de Laclos qui était au programme de cette année. Pourtant, je revint à ma table avec le roman qui suivait Les Liaisons Dangereuses, à savoir la Princesse de Clèves.

Je l'ouvris au hasard, et tombai sur une page de pure rhétorique amoureuse, que je savourai en souriant.

Ce fut le moment que choisi Luna pour nous rejoindre. Elle sortit ses cours de géographie, mais y renonça très vite : à sa décharge la géo est cent fois lauréate de la matière la plus ennuyeuse du système scolaire ; son regard s'attarda sur les murs, les fenêtres, les arbres qu'on y voyait, le ciel, un oiseau qui passait par là, le vol d'une mouche, la table, par terre, mon sac, mon corps, mon visage, et enfin mon livre.

« Oh, s'exclama-t-elle, mon bouquin préféré ! »

Décidément, j'arrivais à séduire les gens sans même le faire exprès. Comme quoi on aurait tort de résister à un don du ciel, quand il s'exprime de manière si charmante.

« C'est plutôt agréable à lire, fis-je d'un ton détaché, mais c'est surtout intéressant de lire un auteur précieux, qui considère l'amour platonique comme le seul qui compte. Si quelqu'un voulait écrire ça aujourd'hui, la Princesse de Chartres se taperait gentiment M. de Clèves, puis M. de Nemours, puis le duc de Guise, sans se soucier de rien ni de personne.

- Tu exagères, rit Luna, il y a encore des filles romantiques qui seraient prêtes à agir de la même façon que la Princesse.

- Je ne pense pas, continuai-je, assuré, de tout temps les hommes ont toujours été cent fois plus romantiques que les femmes, et aujourd'hui nous avons atteint un sommet.

Hermione commença alors à s'intéresser au débat, et répondit enlevant les yeux :

« C'est faux, je n'ai jamais rencontré de garçon romantique, pourtant des filles qui croyaient au prince Charmant, là j'en ai vu des dizaines.

Je m'apprêtai à répliquer, mais ce fut le moment que choisit Charles pour nous rejoindre.

« Ron est en train de désespérer, Hermione, lui lança-t-il

- Il peut, il va rater son année, trancha-t-elle, le ton méprisant.

- Sérieusement, il a besoin de toi, ça on le sait tous, toi en particulier, mais tu le connais assez pour être consciente qu'il aura du mal à le reconnaître.

- C'est son problème, trancha la jeune fille. Il a intérêt à savoir ce qu'il veut.

Charles fit une moue mi-contrariée, mi-désolée.

- Écoute, c'est dans son intérêt que je dis ça. Tu n'as peut-être pas grand-chose à y gagner, mais tu n'as rien à y perdre, insista-t-il.

- Si, mon amour-propre", du même ton sentencieux que précédemment.

Cette fois, le garçon n'insista pas, et se tourna vers Luna avec qui il commença à parler de tout et de rien (surtout de rien à mon sens).

Je repensai à ce que je venais d'entendre, et par la même je savourai la foule d'information qu'une banale conversation offrait. Je venais à la fois d'en apprendre énormément sur Hermione, sur Ron, et sur Charles.

J'allais devoir changer mes plans. Helena m'attendrait sûrement, j'avais des jeux plus subtils avant de me reposer dans ses bras.

***Faudra que je pense à prévoir des récompenses pour ceux qui reconnaissent les paroles des chansons que je cite, si ça devient récurrent xD**


	5. Chapitre 4

(Point de vue Harry)

Le surveillant dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom ne se montrait plus. J'hésitai à demander autour de moi, mais j'avais peur que les gens se posent des questions, ce qu'ils auraient été en droit de faire : des pions qui cherchent des élèves, ça, on connaît, mais a-t-on jamais vu l'inverse ?

Tout à mes réflexions, je mis un temps à me rendre compte que Chourave me regardait. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et poursuivit ce qu'elle était apparemment en train de dire :

« Wake up guys ! Come on you're young, you're supposed to be full of energy ! Who the hell can tell me what are we talking about in this scene ? That's obviously about......

- Love, entendit-on de la part d'une Isabelle complètement blasée.

Goooooooooood, Isabelle, that is all about love !»

C'est tranquille le cours d'anglais, mais un peu déprimant. La plupart des gens de la classe écrivent tout autre chose pendant ce temps. Luna fait la liste de toutes les choses encore non expliquées de matière satisfaisante par la science ; Charles écrit des courts textes, sans toujours chercher à les mettre bout à bout ; Helena a une histoire régulière plutôt sympa de ce que j'en ai vu. Ron écrit des mots, des blagues et autres antisèches, selon lui « c'est le seul cours où on peut ne pas écouter puisque de toute façon, on n'apprend rien » ; Je ferais mieux de vous faire part de toute mes échanges de petits papiers, ça vous donnera une meilleure idée de l'ennui que l'on peut ressentir en cours.

Entre moi et Ron

« On t'as jamais appelé Covert pour te faire chier ? »

« Nan. Commence pas »

« Tu préfères les haricots beurre ? »

Entre moi et Helena

« S'il te plaîîît donne moi quelque chose à liiiiiire » [Eh oui, ça, c'est moi....]

« Laisse-moi le temps de terminer :o »

* Elle me donne une de ses feuilles *

« Waaaaaaaaah *__* »

« Je sais, je sais »

Entre moi et Charles

« Dis, j'ai pas fait le latin :D «

« Harry Harry Harry. Je serais pas toujours là pour te refiler les cours tu sais ;)

« Mais allez * yeux doux*

« C'est bien parce que c'est toi qui m'aide à suivre, en cours »

[Je reviendrais sur le thème de la prof de latin plus tard]

Le ton sur lequel je parle....c'est moi, c'est le Harry d'avant, toujours gai, un peu gamin mais décrit par presque tous comme « super sympa ». Et voilà qu'il avait suffit d'une blondasse pour venir casser tout ça !

Mais qu'essayais-je de me prouver en l'appelant blondasse ? J'étais fou de Draco, voilà les faits. Et pourtant je ne pouvais pas m'abandonner à lui autrement que dans mes rêves. Je me retenais par miracle ; ce qui m'empêchait de lui bondir dessus ? Ce que j'avais entendu sur lui alors que j'aurais du être en philo, par exemple. Ou peut-être mon amour-propre qui exige que je sache tempérer mes pulsions. Si on croyait au Ca et au Moi freudien, j'étais l'exemple même du pouvoir de ce dernier sur mon inconscient.

Et voilà, je faisais de la philosophie de cuisine pour décrire mes sentiments : où étais-je tombé ?

**_*Flash-back, l'année dernière *_**

Harry renversa sa tête en arrière, les yeux plissés, dans une évocation de la volupté telle que je ne savais que penser. Harry était-il en train de.....m'allumer ? Ou était-ce juste mon imagination ?

Il se reprit et se concentra à nouveau sur les textes que je devais réviser.

« Alors, lança-t-il, le Misanthrope, parle-m'en un peu »

Mon dieu mais arrête de me sourire comme ça !

- Eh bien c'est....une pièce sur la cour......les courtisans.....

- Mmmh, approuva Harry, vas-y, continue.

**STOP** Cédric ! Arrête de t'imaginer des choses à chaque parole innocente ! Reste caaaalme.

- Oui donc ; me repris-je, c'est une pièce sur un homme qui rejette la société dans laquelle il vit.....

- Oui oui, dit-il sur le même ton, c'est bon, très bon !

Han, non mais là c'est de la provocation......

- Bon, articulai-je, dis, ça ne te dérange pas si je te tourne le dos pendant que je réponds ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, je quittai ma chaise et restai debout face à la baie vitrée qui d'ordinaire donnait sur le balcon, mais qui était en ce moment cachée par un rideau en velours.

- Comme tu veux, répondit mon « précepteur », avec -était-ce mon imagination ? - une pointe de déception dans la voix. Oui, ce devait être mon imagination. Du moins je le pensai.

- Donc, poursuivit-il, cite moi les noms des principaux personnages.

Il était plus facile de se concentrer sans voir ses yeux brillants ou ses cheveux ébouriffés...je récitai donc avec assurance :

- Alceste, Philinte, Oronte, Eliante, Arsinoé, Clitandre, Acaste.....

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel je crus l'entendre se lever de sa chaise.

- Tu en as oublié une, fit une voix dans mon dos, l'amante d'Alceste. Celle qui ne réussira pas à la retenir malgré son amour.

Ce n'était pas dans ma tête alors.....son souffle, je le sentais dans mon dos, à travers ma chemise.

- Ah oui, me rappelai-je, Dorimène, la marquise.

Ses deux bras entourèrent ma nuque, mais il les garda tendus pour que je voie le nom inscrit sur la feuille. Son torse était collé à moi. Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule et annonça :

- Pas Dorimène. Célimène.

- Comment je dois comprendre ça ? Demandai-je le souffle me manquant déjà.

- Eh bien, (il n'avais pas changé de position et je commençais à me sentir franchement...serré), si tu parle du fait que tu aies fait une erreur, il vaudra mieux ne pas confondre les pièces la prochaine fois.

Silence. J'attendais la suite, mais elle ne vint pas. Il ne se déserra même pas

- Et si je parle d'autre chose ? Risquai-je, en évitant de penser au cas où il ne ferait que plaisanter....

- Eh bien, si tu parle d'autre chose, comprend-le de la manière qui te semble la plus agréable.

Oh mon dieu.....était-ce un feu vert ? Je posai mes mains sur les siennes et les enserrai. Elles lâchèrent la fiche de révision qui tomba doucement, comme le mouchoir blanc qui annonce le début des combats du cirque au moment où il touche terre. Je repliai mes bras en tenant fermement les siens et en les entourant autour de mon torse. Harry soupira lascivement et commença à déboutonner, avec une lenteur insoutenable, les boutons de ma chemise. Puis ses mains firent le tour de mon torse, de la gorge jusqu'au reins, moment délicieux. Je me retournai vers lui et le prit dans mes bras. Puis, alors que mon étreinte aurait pu sembler innocente et fraternelle, en retirant mes bras je lui enlevai son t-shirt. Si mon torse était musclé et mes épaules larges grâce au rugby, lui à coté était beaucoup plus gracile, sans être maigre. Sa peau était tendue et grâce à la lumière, elle paraissait plus dorée encore que d'habitude. Moi, le teint blanc, grand et imposant, et lui, légèrement hâlé, plus petit et moins large ; nous n'étions pas sans évoquer les schémas Uke/Seme des yaoi traditionels.

A présent que nous étions tout les deux en jean, je le portai dans mes bras et l'amenait jusqu'à ma chambre. Là, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir, je l'allongeai et commençai à défaire sa ceinture. Il écarta les bras et les étendit jusqu'à agripper la tête de lit, me laissant libre de mes mouvements. Je fis glisser son jean avec délice, en parcourant du bout des doigt la courbe de ses cuisses. Ainsi positionné il semblait tout offert, un vrai cadeau de la nature. Il se redressa pourtant, et, passant sa main dans mes cheveux, me supplia du regard de poursuivre mon oeuvre. Sa beauté était totale, tant sur son visage, que l'ensemble de son corps, que le contenu du boxer. Quand ses cuisses s'enserrèrent autour de mon cou, je sus que je goûtait au plus doux des plaisirs de ce monde.

_*** Fin du flash-back ***_

Le souvenir de cette après-midi de « révisions » que j'avais passée avec Cédric Diggory au mois de mai me fit prendre conscience du point auquel j'avais changé. Serais-je capable aujourd'hui de me comporter avec quelqu'un de cette façon, sans rougir ni me sentir gauche ? Probablement non.

Je parlais de Cédric, mais j'aurais aussi bien pu parler de de Fleur, de Dean, de Ginny, de Cho ou même de Fred, même si ce dernier était un cas particulier.

J'avais l'impression que mon obsession pour Draco m'avait tout retiré. A vrai dire, la pensée du lit de Cédric ne m'avait pas plus ému que ça, tant mes pensées actuelles étaient loin de lui. Allait-il donc me retirer toutes mes occupations mentales ?

Je jetai un oeil à Ron. Lui, il a la belle vie finalement. Des amis qui tiennent à lui, une petite amie en puissance, la force, la beauté, et un bon sens qui frôle parfois la bêtise : tout les ingrédients nécessaires pour être heureux sans le savoir et sans s'interroger sur son bonheur.

De même, je regardai Charles. Je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il est aussi dissimulé qu'un iceberg , et pourtant, malgré tout ce qu'il peut avoir en tête, quand tout le monde galère pour un devoir par exemple, il va rester tranquille presque insouciant. Je me demande s'il sait ce que ça fait d'être trturé par un sentiment aussi violent, sans espérer pouvoir l'assouvir un jour.

Devais-je céder ? Me donner à lui ? Calmer mes ardeurs en les assouvissant ? Je n'avais même pas l'ébauche d'une réponse à cette question. Je doutais de tellement de choses, la seule chose dont j'étais sûr c'était que......

« Harry ? To you, what is the first conclusion that we could write for this extract ? »

- It's love, nothing more, nothing less. And love is the strangest feeling of human being, as he is the wildest and the most beautiful.

La réponse était évidente, de toute façon.


	6. Chapitre 5

(Point de vue : Draco)

Cherchons la norme. Autrement dit, la banalité affligeante. Je veux un visage qui m'inspirera l'ennui et une voix qui me donnera envie de dormir. Un humour banal, indifférent aux jeux d'esprit, avec juste assez de culture littéraire pour avoir des rêves, et encore. Et bien sûr, prude au possible.

En clair, je cherchais une cruche.

En accompagnant Ron à l'intendance, je remarquai une fille qui le regardait presque fixement, si bien qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que je l'avais aperçue. Ni même que je lui riais au nez.

Non mais quelle blague, cette...chose.

Comment je pourrais vous décrire ce.....bwah, ce « style vestimentaire » ? Non, je dirais plutôt les vêtements qu'elle a trouvé dans la poubelle de Distri-Center ? Je vous vois venir, paraît qu'il ne faut pas juger sur les apparences. C'est faux, je n'irai pas plus loin, c'est faux. En particulier au lycée, rien ne peux plus vous en dire sur quelqu'un que sa tenue, son maquillage, sa coupe de cheveux. Et ce que je vois là, sapée comme pas deux, est exactement la cruche que je recherchai.

« Ron ? Lançai-je

- Oui ?

- T'inquiète pas je t'attend, mais j'ai juste un truc à faire.

- Ok...."

Non mais quel môme celui-là, incroyable. Je franchis les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de la fille, et d'un air entendu je me plaçai à côté d'elle en faisant semblant de regarder comme elle. Pendant ce temps, elle, avait levé les yeux vers moi, incompréhensive.

«Tu vas l'user à le regarder comme ça, dis-je nonchalamment.

-..... , fut la seule et unique réponse qui s'associa avec son air mi-choquée mi-vexée. En tout cas elle restait là.

- Non, je parle sérieusement, continuai-je, si tu continue à le regarder sans jamais lui parler, un jour il s'en apercevra et te prendra pour une dingue, et à mon avis, ça gâchera votre relation."

Elle baissa les yeux en rougissant, exactement comme une gamine.

« Je voudrais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, mais ça te dirait que je t'aide ?"

Elle leva les yeux vers moi sans comprendre.

« Que je t'arrange un coup, si tu préfère. »

Clignements des yeux susnommés, sans plus de compréhension.

« Que je le fasse tomber amoureux de toi »

Ah, enfin ça se réveille dans sa petite tête, elle sourit. Oh mon dieu, elle va se mettre à pleurer. Ah, c'est bon, elle a un mouchoir. Je voudrais pas jouer les insensibles, mais c'est quand même du cachemire et il n'est pas question qu'elle se mouche dedans.

« Bon, alors c'est entendu, clamai-je en souriant et en lui tendant la main, je m'appelle Draco Malfoy.

- Lavande Brown », me répondit ce petit sourire timide au possible et chaste à vomir.

Et en plus elle avait une voix de crécelle. Mon sourire amusé lui parut sympathique.

Tout le monde, dites bonjour à Lavande, mon nouveau joujou !

* * *

Journal intime de Lavande :

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui, Ron a été à l'intendance du lycée pour déposer son chèque pour la cantine. Il a d'abord inscrit son numéro de carte et a glissé le chèque dans la fente de la boîte aux lettres. Oh il était trooop mignon ! En plus comme il faisait froid il avait mis un genre de gros bonnet qui lui couvrait les oreilles, il était vraiment adorable !

Mais après, un garçon est venu me voir pour me proposer de m'aider, avec Ron. Draco, il a dit qu'il s'appelait. Au début j'ai cru qu'il se fichait de moi ; il était vraiment très beau, et en général ces garçons-là sont toujours méchants. Mais il m'a parlé si gentiment.....il était tout blond, comme un ange. Ca serait tellement beau si c'était un ange ! Un ange gardien qu'on m'aurait envoyé pour réaliser mon rêve : qu'il m'aime. Qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il me tienne la main. On passerait des soirées à se promener dans un parc, sous les étoiles, pour ensuite finir la soirée devant la cheminée.....oh ça serait tellement beau !

Draco mon ange, comment te remercier ?

* * *

(Point de vue : Draco)

Elle aura intérêt à me remercier dignement pour tout ce que je lui ferai faire. Sans aucuns sous-entendus déplacés bien sûr.......bien sûr.

Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il fait, le rouquin......il lit une BD. Bon, allez, pas que ça à faire moi.

« Eh, Ron ?

- Moui ?

- On voit pas grand-chose ici, ça te dirait de bouger ?

- Boarf, pour aller où ?"

Mon dieu mais quelle voix de mollusque, en lisant Lanfeust, faut reconnaître que ça emmène loin mais là.....heureusement que l'autre gourde est folle de lui, c'est pas avec ses yeux cernées et sa voix de zombie qu'il aurait réussi quoi que ce soit en temps normal.

"La table au soleil, là-bas.

- Mouais, y'a déjà Lavande.

- Justement....

- Quoi justement ?

- J'ai l'impression que t'as un ticket avec elle....

- Sans déconner ?"

Oserai-je vous décrire la lueur de petit chiot fou qui s'est allumée dans ses yeux à se moment ? A la limite même de la concupiscence. Décidément, il n'est pas très regardant sur la qualité du produit. Poursuivons.

"J'suis sérieux, elle te bouffait des yeux tout à l'heure

- Ah ouais ?

- Si je te le dis......

- Mais tu crois que j'peux y aller, comme ça ? J'la connais à peine !

- Mais tu t'en fiche, tu laisse le courant passer."

Et hop, Jésus lui aurait dit « Lève-toi et marche » que ça aurait eu le même effet. Il a ramassé ses affaires en quatrième vitesse pour aller se poser sur la table du fond, guère plus ensoleillée.

"Ah au fait, les tables sont un peu grandes, met-toi pas trop loin d'elle, si possible à coté."

Bon, ça c'est fait, pensai-je.

Je me retournai pour revenir à mes cours de philo quand je vis Charles, en face de moi, en train de griffonner quelques notes sur un cahier. Je haussai les épaules.

Il rangea son cahier et me regarda fixement.

« Dis-moi, commença-t-il....

- Attend, répondis-je, je termine avec Tonton Epicure et je suis à toi."

Il roula des yeux mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Je suis sérieux, reprit-il en adoptant une expression en conséquence, écoute je me bats pour que Ron et Hermione arrêtent de se chercher comme ils le font depuis la rentrée, et toi, tu arrives et tu pousse Ron dans les bras de Lavande. Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Je le fixai ; j'étais réellement surpris.

- Mais je sais de Lavande qu'elle a passé les deux dernières années à espérer que Ron la remarque, elle doit être en train de se dire qu'elle vit dans un conte de fées ; tu sais ce que ça fait d'attendre quelqu'un pendant aussi longtemps pour qu'un jour un miracle arrive ?

Apparemment j'avais fait mouche, Charles était décontenancé.

"Et de toute façon, de quel droit veux-tu ainsi diriger la vie sentimentale de Ron et Hermione ? Au nom de quoi ?

- Harry me l'a demandé."

Coup dans le dos.

Charles poursuivit :

"Harry en avait tellement marre d'eux et de leur relation à deux balles qu'un jour il m'a demandé de prendre le relai. D'abord en rigolant, et après, plus sérieusement. Jouer les entremetteurs je n'aime pas ça, mais c'est pour Harry que je le fais ; il me l'a demandé comme un renvoi d'ascenseur pour un service qu'il m'a rendu il y a longtemps.

J'essayai de reprendre une contenance. Un haussement de sourcil ? Vendu.

Je fis semblant de me réintéresser à Epicure et son Jardin.

Charles fit de même.

Il tint deux minutes, et éclata de rire.

- Pfou j'suis désolé d'avoir été aussi....théâtral, non vraiment j'veux pas avoir l'air de trop me prendre au sérieux. Non mais juste, essaie de les laisser tranquilles, prend ça comme un service envers Harry. Ou envers moi, m'en fous, j'dis ça parce que t'as pas vraiment l'air de l'aprécier non plus...."

C'est qu'il m'attendrirait presque avec ses yeux suppliants. J'le prendrai bien sur la table si j'avais la tête à ça, ce qui n'est heureusement pas le cas. Ca me rassure ce qu'il pense sur mes relations vues comme inexistantes avec Harry.

Reprendre le contrôle.

La cloche sonna et nous partîmes en cours.

En chemin, je demande deux ou trois trucs à Charles. Il n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir. Bon point.

* * *

(Point de vue : Charles)

J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas, j'avais vraiment un ton de voix odieux quand je lui ai parlé.....

Nous entrâmes dans la classe en nous bousculant, et je cherchai une place, de préférence avec un L (Je n'ai plus le droit de m'asseoir à coté de Luna en histoire depuis qu'on a chanté un extrait des Parapluies de Cherbourg en plein cours sur la guerre d'Algérie. Je maintiendrai jusqu'à ma mort que c'était totalement dans le sujet)

Enfin de compte, je dus m'asseoir avec Hermione, la seule élève de la classe à noter ces putains de notes sur Giscard d'Estaing.

Du coup, je dus me contenter des petits mots qui circulent un peu partout.

« Il m'énerve ce prof à s'écouter parler, pas toi ? »

« Regarde moi la coupe de cheveux de Hannah, même les circonvolutions d'un choux-fleur ont plus de classe »

« Mais au final, devoir ou pas devoir en SES ? »

Oulà, si j'en suis à lire les mots des ES, où va le monde.

« Je crève la dalle, paraît qu'ils nous ressortent le riz pilaf au self »

« Ron et Lavande sortent ensemble O_o »

…..

« Ron et Lavande sortent ensemble O_o »Et merde, c'est qu'il a réussi son coup, le Maxence peroxydé.

* * *

Journal intime de Lavande :

Mon rêve s'est réalisé aujourd'hui. Ron est venu me parler. Je suis tellement heureuse ! Je n'arrive pas encore à y croire ! Ca s'est fait comme un miracle. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en parler plus, ce jour restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire

Ce journal devrait s'arrêter ici. Il devait raconter mes amours avec Ron, et finalement je n'aurai pas besoin de les raconter.

Remarque, je le continuerai peut-être, si jamais dans les jours prochains il se passe quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire.

_(Deux semaines plus tard)_

Il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre aujourd'hui. De bizarre, et de merveilleux en même temps. Draco était venu me voir pour faire le bilan des premiers jours avec Ron. Quand je lui ai dit que tout allait bien, qu'on s'entendait bien et qu'on parlait de trucs sympa, il a commencé à se rapprocher et m'a demandé si je comptai aller plus loin avec lui. Je lui demandai ce qu'il avait en tête, après tout on ne sait jamais, et là il m'a embrassé. J'aurais voulu résister mais jamais on ne m'avais embrassée comme ça. Et puis il a posé sa main sur mon épaule et a baissé ma bretelle. En quelques mouvement, j'étais toute nue et lui était devant moi. Son regard était froid, dominant, et je ne savais pas ce que j'étais censée faire. J'étais troublée. Il m'a pris dans ses bras et a commencé à....A vrai dire je ne sais pas comment décrire ça....Je sentais bien que c'était mal, mais il avait _une telle façon de présenter ses arguments_, comme quoi si je proposai ça à Ron ça lui plairait.....Et à vrai dire, c'était agréable, même très agréable, mais c'était très bizarre, j'ai eu l'impression que c'était contre nature. Agréable, mais contre nature.

J'espère que ce que j'ai fait n'est pas trop grave.....j'ai eu l'impression que quelque chose avait changé pour toujours, mais j'aurais été bien en peine de dire quoi.....

* * *

(Point de vue : Draco)

En sortant de chez Lavande, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : j'avais dégoté la pire prude de tout le pays ! Ma parole, je jure sur la tombe du Marquis de Sade que j'aurai eu plus de sensations avec mes dix doigts devant un reportage sur la sexualité des escargots que je n'en ai eu avec cette potiche !


	7. Chapitre 6

(Point de vue :Harry)

« Slurrrp, slpg, glrpl, lurrrrrr »

Mon Dieu, mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

Je ne savais pas qu'un simple baiser pouvait faire autant de bruit que ça. Je crois qu'ils font exprès, c'est littéralement vomitif comme façon de faire. Je me demande si Lavande n'en rajoute pas pour affirmer sa position comme « petite amie de Ronald Weasley » surtout dans la mesure où Hermione est juste à coté. Heureusement qu'elle et Ron se sont réconciliés avant sa grande et passionée histoire d'amour avec l'autre cruche, sinon ça n'aurait jamais été possible. Et en plus ils se sont mis entre nous deux. Vous imaginez un banc, dans une cour, avec un couple en plein échange de sucs gastriques divers et variés, avec deux personnes de chaque coté faisant toutes deux des grimaces révulsées ? C'est très sympa.

La première à craquer fut Hermione, qui reprit son sac et lança

« Bon, le CDI va rouvrir, j'y vais, quelqu'un ?

- OUI !, criai-je presque. Ron et Lavande quant à eux semblaient ne rien avoir remarqué, et ce n'est que quand je lui annonçai « Euh, Ron, si tu nous cherche on est au CDI » qu'un « MMM » plus fort que les autres se fit entendre.

Hermione marchait trop vite pour que ce fût naturel, je la rattrappai.

« Hermione, tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Mais pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Monsieur embrasse qui il veut, quand il veut et aussi proprement qu'il veut. Il a choisi de le faire dans la cour, à midi et avec autant d'élégance qu'une serpillère gorgée de matière fécale.

- Hem…..écoute on devrait peut-être….

- Bosser l'histoire, oui, c'est ce que je pensais. Faut que je te passe les cours ? Oui, je suppose. Je peux déjà te donner toute la quatrième république, je m'en suis occupée hier soir donc pour moi c'est bon. Après pour la cinquième je patauge complètement, je ne sais même plus qui a été le troisième ministre de Giscard d'Estaing."

Je ne fis pas de commentaire sur la non-existence de ce troisième premier ministre, estimant que ce serait la goutte d'eau pour elle. Je l'accompagnais donc jusqu'au CDI, où elle posa rapidement son sac sur la table où Luna était déjà installée. Elle lisait un recueil de poèmes surréalistes qu'elle devait sûrement parfaitement comprendre. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je lui demandai où était Charles, surprit de ne pas le voir avec elle.

Elle leva les yeux et me dit de son ton éthéré habituel :

« Son cours de Latin vient de commencer, d'ailleurs je pensais que pour toi aussi »

Oups.

* * *

J'arrivai légèrement essouflé dans la salle. Heureusement, Trelawney ne me demanda rien ; avec moi il n'y avait jamais de problème. Je m'assis comme d'habitude à coté de Charles qui sourit ;

« J'ai cru que j'allais passer l'heure tout seul, j'ai eu peur », dit-il à voix basse.

- Tu exagères, répondis-je, au pire il y aurait eu Draco.

….Et merde. J'avais réussi à me le sortir de la tête pourtant. Vous avez remarqué ? J'avais réussi à ne même plus en parler. Et voilà que je rechute, pour rien. J'osais à peine regarder vers sa place habituelle. Oh bien sûr il m'aurait ignoré, comme d'habitude, mais c'est vrai que c'est une drogue dure.

- Il ne vient plus depuis quelque cours, continua de murmurer Charles.

Ah oui. Je n'avais même pas réalisé que ça faisait deux jours que Draco ne nous honorait plus de sa présence. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que j'arrivais à penser normalement.

- Et puis bon, on aurait juste parlé, poursuivit-il d'une voix un rien plus amusée, voire carrément mutine."

J'esquissai un sourire. Charles est un garçon que j'apprécie beaucoup aujourd'hui, mais que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à cerner. Au début, je le voyai comme le benjamin de la classe, un air innocent dans ses yeux verts, des cheveux gentiment ébourriffés. Toujours avec des airs angéliques, croyez-moi, il cachait bien son jeu. Car je découvris par hasard un jour à quel point il pouvait être lascif, diaboliquement lascif. Un jour qu'il avait appris que je regardai moi aussi une série télé peu connue, un brin érotique qui racontait les aventures de deux jeunes et beaux vampires dans un lycée tout à fait banal*****. Ce jour-là, il avait alors recréé une des scènes les plus cultes de la série : celle où un des deux garçons fait tomber son stylo sous la table, une scène qui se terminait d'une façon atrocement exitante. Alors, non, je n'avais jamais été plus loin que ça avec lui, mais ces jeux, ces petites caresses, augmentaient sensiblement notre intérêt pour les cours de latin.

« Charles, tu pourrais nous traduire la phrase quatre ? demanda Trelawney qui venait de terminer de sortir ses fiches.

- Eh bien, commença Charles avec aisance, le premier « Et bene », je l'ai traduit par « Et c'est une bonne chose », c'est-à-dire « Et c'est une bonne chose que tu te tienne près d'elle autant que tu le peux », par rapport avec la phrase d'avant.

Je fis semblant de faire tomber quelque chose, et en me redressant je pressai mon bras contre la jambe de Charles, qui fit semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir. Il continua :

- Et donc, le reste de la phrase donne « parce que la disposition des places te permet »….

Je profitai moi aussi de la disposition des places et des tables de la salle pour poser discrètement ma main sur sa cuisse.

- Et ce, « si nolis », sous entendu « etiam si nolis » ; même si on ne le veut pas, « bon gré mal gré »…..

Dans son cas, je n'avais pas à me poser la question de sa volonté, la tension du tissu de son jean m'en informa clairement. Sa voix commençai à faiblir, son aisance à diminuer…

- « Linea jungi », de te joindre à elle, « quod tibi tangenda est lege puella loci »….

Je posai carrément la main sur la bosse de son pantalon que j'étais le seul à voir. Charles avait du mal à aligner ses mots, mais en même temps il souriait. Le voir ainsi joyeusement soumis m'ehadit un peu plus, et mes gestes se firent plus appuyés, plus….précis.

Le pauvre rassemblait ses forces pour terminer son morceau de traduction.

- De la toucher, parce qu'elle doit être touchée par toi grâce à la loi du lieu », dans le sens ou c'est……la disposition du lieu qui de toute façon….force le contact…..et facilite les rapprochements.

Qu'il était mignon quand il se mordait les lèvres et le souffle court. Mais la prof et les autes élèves relevèrent la tête et je dus arrêter mon manège. Charles dut quant à lui plaquer son écharpe sur son bas-ventre pour camoufler les dégats que j'avais causé.

Que la vie était belle dans un monde libre et sans blond lunaires pour me faire perdre la tête !

C'est à ce moment-là qu'on frappa à la porte et qu'entra le démon aux yeux gris.

Inutile de préciser que mon monde s'écroula, et que je sombrai à nouveau sous des vagues de sentiment contradictoires. Désir. Fascination. Amour. Rejet. Méfiance. Tension.

Il s'assit, l'air de rien, sans même demander s'il devait aller prendre un billet de retard. Il avait toujours cet air altier, quasi impérial. Ce regard de fer le rendait à la fois glacial et envoûtant. Je ne pensai pas que qui que ce soit puisse dégager un tel magnétisme. J'essayai pourtant de garder la face, et de ne pas retomber dans les questionnements qui revenaient sans cesse à propos de lui.

Je me reconcentrai donc sur Ovide et sur l'Art d'Aimer, sans prêter plus attention que ça à la main que Charles avait posée sur mon épaule, comme pour compatir.

* * *

(Point de Vue : Draco)

Après avoir perdu une heure à mater Harry mon bel ange doré traduire les extraits de l'Art d'Aimer, je profitai de l'interclasse pour demander à la classe d'en face qui était le correspondant français de Viktor Krum, l'espèce d'armoire à glace bulgare en séjour linguistique. J'avais une idée assez précise de ce que je voulais en faire, mais je devais tâter le terrain, et je préférai d'abord savoir qui l'acceuillait chez lui. Il s'agissait de Cédric Diggory. Je faillis éclater de rire. Voir ces deux géants l'un à coté de l'autre pendant les cours, avec des dizaines de regards féminins braqués sur eux devait être tordants. Personnellement, je trouvai Cédric potable, mais la beauté bestiale et très « mâle dominant » de Viktor ne me touchait pas vraiment. En revanche, je connaissais son succès auprès des filles, succès qui était déjà assuré par son accent (Reconnaissez qu'un accent quelconque ça fait toujours son effet. Quand ça vient d'un pays parlant une autre langue bien sûr. Essayer de draguer dans le sud avec un accent québécois je sais pas ce que ça donne******).

Enfin bref, peu après j'étais en grande discussion avec Viktor à propos d'un vaste sujet qui semblait le passioner : les filles. Soyons honnêtes, c'est un sujet qui me passione aussi, mais passons.

Hermione eut l'aimable initiative de passer dans le couloir à ce moment-là, ce qui facilita son introduction dans la conversation. Je dois finalement reconnaître, avec le recul que j'ia maintenant, que la tâche fut autrement plus difficile que pour Lavande. Ceci dit, on avait donné un peu de personnalité à Viktor Krum, en tout cas assez pour me répondre quand je lui posais mes questions.

Oui, il trouvait Hermione jolie. Oui, elle lui plaisait beaucoup. Non, il n'avait jamais osé l'approcher. Non, il n'avait pas peur, elle l'impressionait, c'est tout. Non, il ne voulait pas de l'aide de ma part. Non, il ne voulait pas que je m'en mêle. Oui, il était décidé à se débrouiller seule. Oui, d'accord, il n'était pas contre un coup de pouce.

Plus difficile que pour Lavande, certes, mais l'un et l'autre étaient décidément maléables à souhait. J'espérai simplement pour Hermione que Viktor était un meilleur coup que Lavande, aussi active qu'un range-CD en plus d'être aussi banale et ennuyeuse qu'un cours de géo. Pardon de m'extasier encore une fois sur ses capacités désespérantes à l'amour mais ça me restait en travers de la gorge comme……je vais m'arrêter là.

Finalement, j'obtins très vite la garantie qu'avant la fin du mois un nouveau couple se serait formé. Je vous vois venir : vous me trouvez sans doute très sûr de moi, vous vous dites que je n'ai pas pris en compte l'état d'esprit d'Hermione, qu'elle cédera beaucoup moins facilement que Ron ? Les relations, les intrigues, les rôles d'entremetteurs, ça me connaît, suffit de voir comment ça s'est terminé dans mon ancien lycée.

* * *

Journal Intime de Luna Lovegood

Charles avait l'air triste aujourd'hui. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi, mais ça n'a pas été facile de savoir. Alors j'ai laissé tomber. Mais il a fini par me l'avouer, apparemment il avait besoin de e dire, et comme il sait que je n'ai jamais vu l'intérêt de révéler des secrets….enfin bref. Il pense qu'Harry est amoureux de Draco. Je fais pourtant confiance à Charles mais là pour le coup je ne sais pas comment il peut imaginer ça. Harry est tout le temps froid et distant dès qu'on mentionne Draco. C'est même limite si les deux se supportent, on dirait. En tout cas, il a l'air vraiment inquiet à propos d'Harry. Je ne comprends pas cette compassion exacerbée qu'il a pour Harry, ça ressemble à de l'amour, sans en avoir la force. C'est plus une tendresse diffuse, sans origine claire.

A part ça, je devais arrêter d'écrire tôt pour revoir The Hunger, et je suis en retard.

* * *

*** Je me rends compte que ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais référence à des œuvres où à des faits qui ne seront compris que par des personnes se comptant sur les doigts de la main. Promis, je vais essayer de limiter^^**

****Que les québécois ne se vexent pas, j'adore votre accent, c'est Malfoy qui se la joue langue noble :p**

**A part ça, je vous remercie de suivre mon histoire qui manque décidément de structure^^ (et de scènes chaudes ? xD J'ai prévu d'en écrire plus fréquemment, quel que soit votre avis =p)**

**Nous somme déjà le 31 Décembre O_o l'année est passée bien vite^^**

**J'espère que vous passerez un bon réveillon du nouvel an (là je me rattrape pour avoir oublié de vous souhaiter un Joyeux Noël^^) ; et comme disait l'autre humoriste-du-petit-oiseau-qui-n'a-pas-d'ailes : A l'année prochaine !^^**


	8. Chapitre 7 Première Partie

**Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais les derniers chapitres donnaient peut-être une impression de brouillon, c'était surtout parce que j'avais la scène de la fête masquée en tête et que ça servait uniquement à préparer le terrain à ça^^**

**Je remarque aussi que j'avais commencé cette fiction sur un ton vraiment sérieux, et que maintenant ça se barre complètement en live. Je regrette de vous dire ça, mais si vous aviez aimé le chapitre 1, où Harry fait des envolées lyriques sur une page, je ne pense pas que ça se reproduira, en tout cas, pas dans cette fic là. Je garde toutes les intrigues que j'ai prévu, mais ça sera sur un ton moins…..pesant, on va dire.**

* * *

(Point de vue : Lavande)

Isabelle va faire une fête pour Halloween ! Elle n'a pas donné de thème, mais en gros c'est déguisement libre. Ah oui, ça sera masqué, aussi. J'ai une idée, je vais ressortir la guêpière que j'ai retrouvé au grenier, puis je rajouterai quelques choses, peut-être _quelque chose en singe, ou en cygne, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Avec un rappel de strass, aussi. Et une aigrette comme Marylin Monroe !_*****.

* * *

(Point de vue : Ron)

Lavande ne veut pas me dire en quoi elle va se déguiser, soi-disant je ne connaîtrai pas. C'ets lourd de se déguiser, ça va changer quoi ? De toute façon tout le monde va reconnaître tout le monde dès le début et en plus on sera moins à l'aise pour bouger quand y'aura de la musique.

Reste à trouver comment m'habiller…..pffff. Va falloir que je demande conseil à quelqu'un pour cette soirée.

…..

Après réflexion, y'avait que Ginny pour me prendre au sérieux….

Je frappai à la porte de chambre en me demandant comment on était censé demander des conseils à sa petite sœur pour s'habiller.

« Euh Ginny ?

- Deux secondes, répondit-elle en ne levant même pas la tête de son livre. Pff mais embrasse-le, merde ! Cette Bella est vraiment trop con, s'exclama-t-elle en relevant les yeux. Oui, c'était pour ?....

- Euh voilà, dis-je, Isabelle fait une fête costumée et je ne sais pas comment…..bah voilà quoi….

- Non non, dis-le, sourit Ginny.

- Bah, voilà, je n'ai rien à me mettre ! grognai-je en faisant semblant de ne pas voir son sourire ni sa jubilation manifeste.

- Bon ! Alors personnellement j'avais pensé qu'un costume de loup ça t'irait bien, tu ne trouves pas ? chantonna-t-elle comme si c'était évident.

Là franchement, savoir qu'elle avait déjà réfléchi à la question m'a fait bizarre, mais j'étais loin de me douter que….

- Oui parce que ça pourrait faire bien à coté de mon costume, faudra que je pense à le terminer d'ici au 31 d'ailleu……

- QUOIIIII ??!

-Ah oui, je ne t'avais pas dit ? Isabelle a bien voulu que je vienne en tant que petite amie de Dean."

Et c'est à ce moment-là, je crois, que j'ai perdu conscience.

* * *

(Point de vue : Hermione)

Viktor est vraiment un garçon super. J'avais des _a priori_ sur lui je dois reconnaître, mais c'est vraiment un amour, il ne s'est même pas vexé quand je lui ai demandé de me laisser travailler quelques heures. Avant, avec Ron, je pouvais toujours tenter de l'envoyer paître, il revenait toujours. Enfin en même temps on ne sortait pas ensemble, il s'en fichait que je lui dise d'aller se faire mettre.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'Isabelle et Helena en parlaient, de leur bal masqué. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée. Déjà qu'une soirée de perdue à faire la fête ne m'enchante pas plus que ça….enfin si, mais après les vacances de la Toussaint, le rythme des cours s'accélère toujours…..Enfin bon. J'ai demandé si Viktor pouvait venir, elle m'a dit oui mais s'il se déguisait aussi. Ca va l'ennuyer mais à vrai dire…..j'aime mieux l'avoir avec moi, surtout si les gens sont déguisés…..Pas que j'ai peur, mais depuis que j'ai vu Sweeney Todd je crois que j'ai peur des gens avec des masques******…..

(Point de vue : Harry)

Quand j'arrivai, je vis un panneau sur la porte « C'est ouvert ». Bon, bah très bien. J'entre, donc. Dans l'entrée, je vis plein de porte-manteau où je reconnus ça et là les bottes d'Helena, le manteau de Charles, les gants épais d'Hermione, et d'autres choses comme un boxer que je reconnus comme celui de Ron, et pire que tout, ce qui fit faire à mon cœur un bon dans la poitrine : une chemise que je savais être à Draco. Je sentais distinctement que j'allais penser à l'image de Draco torse nu, mais je ne fis rien pour empêcher mon imagination de se permettre un aussi beau spectacle…..bwaaaaah *bave*.

Et merde, il fallait que je me reprenne. Je ressemblais à ces filles qui veulent faire un régime mais qui n'ont aucune volonté.

Surtout que je suis censé ne pas m'approcher de lui, même si je ne sias toujours pas pourquoi, à cause de ce pion sorti de nulle part qui s'est fait un trip « série américaine » en me disant ce qu'il ne fallait pas que je fasse, sans jamais m'expliquer POURQUOI.

Une autre pancarte ornait la porte qui, d'après ce que je pouvais entendre, menait au salon : « Ne passez cette porte que déguisé et masqué » ; remarque, ça expliquait les piles de vêtements qui ornaient la pièce.

Vu le temps –froid et humide- qu'il faisait en ce mois d'Octobre, je n'avais pas mis mon costume dès le début, je l'enfilai donc avec empressement, histoire d'éviter que quelqu'un entre et reconnaisse mon costume.

Je profitai du miroir de l'entrée pour me regarder. Je n'ai jamais été du genre narcissique, mais là je me trouvai complètement, et incroyablement, bandant.

Bien sûr, je ne vous dirai pas en quoi je suis déguisé, faut que vous jouiez aussi.

_**- La soirée commence. Les personnages ne seront plus nommés que par leur costume, et on verra le lendemain-**_

***Petit Chaperon Rouge***

Je regrette d'avoir dit à Ron qu'il serait bien en loup à coté de moi….Il va tout de suite me griller. Et avec les vêtements que j'ai mis sous ma cape rouge, ça passera JAMAIS. J'entends par là un corset et un minishort, tous deux couleur rubis…..je n'ai même pas mis de collant, oh mon dieu s'il raconte ça à Maman je peux dire adieu aux soirées. Enfin, au moins si il me fait une scène, il se fera démasquer, ça l'en empêchera peut-être….Je sais même pas en quoi il s'est déguisé. Vu sa taille…..mm il pourrait tout aussi bien être le Peter Pan à coté du buffet, le Légionnaire Romain qui vient d'aller chercher un verre à la cuisine, ou le Soldat Américain qui s'approche de moi à vive allure…..

…..

Dans la mesure où le Soldat vient de m'embrasser à pleine bouche, j'espère SINCEREMENT que ce n'était pas mon frère sous ce masque pseudo-militaire.

« Désolé, j'ai vu ton costume quand je suis passé chez toi hier, Gin »

Et merde. Bon, au moins je préférais être embrassé par mon petit ami que par mon frère. Mais j'étais quand même énervée.

« Putain Deaneuh, comment je vais profiter de la soirée maintenant que je sais que tu sais que c'est moi ?

-Non mais fais comme si je ne savais pas, j'ai triché, je l'avoue, et pour ma peine tu n'a qu'à faire comme si cette discussion n'avais pas eu lieu. Profite », ajouta-t-il avec ce qu'il me sembla être un clin d'œil.

Ah…j'avais la permission de me comporter comme la pire des chiennes ? Bah c'est partie_ *Conscience de Ginny* HEHO, y'a ton frère dans la salle et tu sais même pas à quoi il ressemble !*_

Merde hein, advienne que pourra. Toute façon quand le mec sera à moitié nu devant moi je saurais quand même reconnaître si on a un ADN semblable ou pas !

_**Démasqués : 2 **_

***Catwoman***

Tout ces identitées cachées…..c'est vraiment très grisant en fait, voire complètement excitant. Je prends à peine conscience du fait que je peux faire absolument n'importe quoi ce soir.

….

Dans la mesure où je suis en train d'embrasser Mme de Merteuil à pleine bouche, je crois que j'en ai finalement pris conscience.

Je suis maintenant en train de peloter ladite Marquise qui est carrément fantasmante dans sa robe XVIIIe . Je ne suis pas attirée par toutes les filles, c'est juste que certaines me font un effet monstre. Et la jeune fille dont j'ignore le nom qui se rend sous mes félineries en fait partie.

Je crois que ça devient peut-être un peu trop osé, même pour mettre l'ambiance.

Je sais que pour une fille ça n'est vraiment pas délicat, mais j'étais contente de porter du cuir parce que…..voilà quoi, toute manifestation restait discrète.

Je décide d'arrêter nos carresses. S'isoler pour aller plus loin voudrait dire retirer les costumes, retirer les masques, et tout l'enjeu de la soirée volait en éclat. Je lui glissai donc à l'oreille « La soirée vient de commencer, on verra après ».

Merteuil éclate de rire en miaulant, et je refuse de reconnaître ce rire. Bah oui, tricher n'est pas jouer.

J'ai parlé de cuir ? Il y a là-bas un mec avec un pantalon en cuir et une chemise légère. Je crois que c'est censé être un pirate.

***William Turner***

J'avais un peu de mal avec le pantalon en cuir au début, mais le fait de se savoir fantastiquement attirant aide à se familiariser avec n'importe quel vêtement. Le seul problème arriva quand Catwoman et la patronne des libertins commencèrent à se la jouer langoureuses, je fus obligé de m'asseoir ou de me tourner vers le buffet pour que mon excitation passe inaperçue. Je vis cependant que Peter Pan, qui avait un pantalon encore plus moulant que le mien, connaissait lui aussi quelques soucis de bienséance. Je fus presque sûr que c'était Ron, mais je ne voulais pas laisser cette occasion s'échapper.

« Alors, dis-je en riant, on a des problèmes d'afflux sanguin aussi ? »

Peter Pan hocha la tête, sans rien dire. Bizarre. Remarque, on est si vite trahi avec sa voix ! Je le comprenais.

Je, ou plutôt la vodka, me demandai comment Peter Pan, qui était censé êtreun enfant, pouvait se permettre d'être aussi bien monté, d'après ce que je voyais. Je tentai un raprochement appuyé, il se dégagea. En guise de test, je saisis un petit four en faisant mine de diriger ma main vers son entrejambe. Une expression mauvaise sur les lèvres, il se dégagea rapidement. Le genre d'attitude qui veut en général dire « Me touche pas sale pédé ». Bon bah tant pis, si Peter Pan ne veut pas m'emmener au pays imaginaire ce soir, je me trouverais bien quelqu'un d'autre. Je me demande si Lady Oscar, élégamment assise sur le divan du salon, un cocktail à la main, voudra me faire l'honneur de sa compagnie, après tout, ne vient-on pas du même siècle, elle et moi ? Tout en me dirigeant vers cet endroit de l'immense pièce, je remarquai deux garçons en train de parler, et…..

Vous n'allez pas le croire, mais si je suis assez bon en matière de cinéma, je jurerai voir Lestat de Lioncourt en pleine discussion avec…..Edward Cullen. Mon dieu, cette fête prend des allures improbables.

***Lestat***

Blahblahblah, décidément cet Edward Cullen pseudo-potentielle-bombe-sexuelle n'a rien d'un bon vampire. Pas de classe, pas de charisme, tout au plus des cheveux sales. Regadez-moi ces dents ! Toutes plates ! Peut-on sucer ne serait-ce que l'énergie vitale d'une salade verte avec ça ? Je ne voudrais pas jouer les snobs, mais Stephenie Meyer, comparé à Anne Rice, bof bof hein.

Toute façon j'ai toujours su que Lestat était le plus bandant de tout les vampires, qu'ils soient d'hier ou d'aujourd'hui ; ça n'est pas pour rien que j'ai choisi son look ce soir. Alors, comment m'ôter de la conversation affligeante de ce Pattansont de mes deux….

Que vois-je, avec cette moustache, je ne sais pas si je suis censé voir Hitler ou Chaplin. Bof, dans les deux cas hein….Chaplin, on fait clairement mieux dans le genre bandant, puis se taper Hitler ça fait mauvais genre, quand même. Je me demande qui est assez idiot pour venir fringué comme ça. Enfin bon……ouh, t'es mignon toi, le Marin tout en blanc, à qui vas-tu parler ? Oh non pas à cette c$^^§## de mauvais coup de merde ! Franchement mon gars, perd pas ton temps avec cette abrutie de Lavande, elle ressemble à rien avec sa guêpière dont elle déborde de tout les cotés, on dirait un roti de porc ficelé.

_**Démasqués : 3**_

***Maxence (le marin)***

J'approchai de l'espèce de délire vidéo-vestimentaire prudemment, craignant de la faire exploser si elle faisait un getse brusque à mon approche, en lui demandant si elle était déguisée en Lola (le personnage de Jacques Demy dans le film éponyme) ou simplement en sex-symbol des années 30 (enfin, avec son allure, ça faisait plus « Marlene Dietrich et le retour des Zombies Mutants »)

"C'est qui Lola ? me répondit une voix niaise que j'aurais malheureusement reconnu en toutes circonstances, même avec Arielle Dombasle et Victoria Silvstedt dans les environs.

- Laisse tomber, un personnage dans un vieux film, grognai-je.

- Lola, 1963, avec Anouk Aimée, fit une voix qui nous rejoignait, et qui se révéla celle de Lady Oscar.

Lavande comprit qu'elle n'avait rien à faire dans une discussion de cinéphiles, et partit se resservir un verre de planteur. Mauvais plan, pensai-je, déjà qu'elle est con, si en plus elle est bourrée…..

- Franchement, tu la croyais vraiment capable de regarder autre chose que les films d'Hilary Duff et Transformers ? continua Oscar, me ramenant à un sujet plus intéressant. Au fait, pour connaître Lola, je suppose que tu es Maxence des Demoiselles de Rochefort ?

- C'est ça, approuvai-je, mais ce n'est pas tout de savoir en qui je me suis déguisé, le tout serait de savoir qui je suis, ajoutai-je, comme un enfant qui profite de sa blague.

Elle rit, et reprit une gorgée de son cocktail.

- Au fait ça m'étonne que tu puisses t'intéresser aux cinéastes de la Nouvelle Vague, vu ta réputation de bosseuse acharnée.

Regard dépité de la garde de Marie-Antoinette

Eh oui, grillée, murmurai-je.

_**Démasqués : 4**_

_*** J'avais dit que j'arrêtais les références incompréhensibles mais c'est dur de s'en empêcher^^**_

_**Mais alors là si quelqu'un me trouve d'où sort cette phrase…..j'en sais rien, mais il ou elle aura toute mon estime et toute mon admiration^^ (C'était plus pratique sur Skyblog on pouvait payer en commentaires xD)**_

_****Reconnaissez que le plan où l'homme avec un masque de porc rit à pleine dent est quand même vachement perturbant^^**_

**Eh oui je m'arrête ici, ou plutôt je fais une pause. Je ne voudrais pas risquer de bâcler la fin, je ferais cette scène en deux parties, histoire de réfléchir plus longuement à ce que je pourrais le faire subir, pardon, vivre.**

**Mais je vous donne quand même la liste de complète des personnages présent, on verra si vous saurez les trouver avant nos héros au lever du jour.....**

_**William Turner ; Lestat de Lioncourt ; un légionnaire romain ; Lady Oscar ; la Belle au Bois Dormant ; Catwoman ; Maxence, le marin ; Mme de Merteuil ; Lola ; Edward Cullen ; Peter Pan ; Simran (de DDLJ si certains connaissent^^) ; Hitler (oui oui, y'en a un qui a osé^^) ; Spiderman ; le Petit Chaperon Rouge ; un soldat américain.**_


End file.
